Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire-holding device including a shaft body and a support body which supports the shaft body. A bladder for expanding in a tire to hold the tire is fixed to the shaft body, and the support body supports the shaft body.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a mechanism for holding a tire, there is known a tire-holding device including a shaping unit including a shaft body to which a bladder is fixed, and a fluid supply unit for supplying fluid into the bladder (e.g., JP-A-2007-98803). If the fluid supply unit supplies fluid into the bladder, the bladder expands in the tire and holds the tire.
The shaping unit includes a fluid port for supplying fluid into the bladder. To supply fluid into the bladder through the fluid port, it is necessary to precisely position the shaft body in a circumferential direction of the tire-holding device so that the fluid port is located at a predetermined position.